Fang's little Fallen Angel
by PerLib
Summary: During an eraser battle, Fang is kidnapped and taken to the school there he meets a little girl...his little girl. Scientists say she a mental problem that is very dangerous. What is it? Will they escape? Will she hurt someone? Will she meet the flock...Max? Rated M for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Kidnapped

Fang POV

I swung a kick at the eraser I front of me while I saw Max punching a few others. CRACK! Damn it, my wrist pulsed with pain, but I continued to throw punches and kicks, and even a few bites. I saw Iggy and Angel fighting off two or three erasers, then suddenly my vision was blocked by a certain eraser. Ari. "Now,now Fang. The scientists need you in the lab little birdie." I simply rolled my eyes and swung a punch into his jaw. He caught my fist and stuck God Knows What into my vein. "Time to go back home." He said snidely as my vision blurred, I felt myself begin to fall and from a glance , just before my eyes closed, I saw Max dart towards me. Then every thing went black.

(hours later)

My eyes felt as heavy as boulders on my eyes, to put it short, it took me five minutes just to open them. But during then I felt myself lying in an uncomfortable bed, strapped down with velcro straps. I looked around the white room I was in and looked for the others. No one , at least they got out...I think. But to be honest...I'm a bit lonely. I know, Fang? Lonely? Yeah, I get lonely. Suddenly I heard the dor from the other end of the room open. I lifted my head to see non other than the asshole himself... Jeb. "Hello Fang." He said with a smile as he pulled out a pair of scissors. I glared at him as he cut the straps holding me down.

"What do you want?" I asked , my voice was steel as we'll as my glare. He just chuckled, and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at it and pushed it off, "Fang i need you to come with me... You're going to meet someone." My ears perked up, yes I can move my ears, as I began to think of all the people it could be. Max, Iggy , who? My heart thumped as I thought of Max , "Not now hormones!" I thought as I followed Jeb to another room. Other scientists looked at me hungrily, as if they wanted to shove needles into my skin with every step I took. I glared at them and kept walking as I looked for exits and escapes. A few more steps and we were at the door of a room that had a sign on the door. It read," Dangerous , keep out." What could be in there? Guess I'm gonna find out.

"You'll have to go in alone, she doesn't like me." Jeb said as he held the door open. She? I walked inside and saw I small dark form in the corner that was gently shaking. I walked closer cautiously and tried to get a look at her face. My muscles coiled as she turned to me, I saw her eyes. Chocolate brown...just like Max's . She had pale skin and long black hair to her rear. I got closer and noticed she was probably only, what, four years old. She crawled over to me and sat at my feet as she searched my face for any threat. None would be found, I'm not gonna hurt her.

Suddenly Jeb's voice came through a static intercom. "I know this is going to be sudden but Fang, you have a daughter." My eyes widened, I'm only 18! I looked to a window where I saw Jeb with a microphone, "who is her mother?" I asked loud enough for him to hear me he smiled once again. I looked to the girl who was shaking in a small ball near the corner once again. She's quick, and Jeb answered." Max." My heart sped up as the sound of her name entered my ears and swell with joy. I reached out to the girl in the corner, no, my daughter. She twitched as my fingers touched her wings underneath the white gown on her frail body. Her eyes met mine, and I saw a fighter,a survivor, I saw Max's daughter.

"I'll leave you with her,give you some bonding time." Jeb said as I saw him leave the window. Suddenly I was tackled by the child in the corner. I looked down at her as I slowly wrapped my arm around her and stroked her hair. She smiled,we both did. "I love you, my little girl." I said it so quietly, I could hardly hear myself. But she did, she looked up at me and smiled.

end of chapter

i don't own Maximum Ride just the little girl.


	2. Chapter 2 Alice

Chapter two: Alice

Fang POV

I sat and watched my daughter play with a white bear that Jeb had brought her, we were in a different room than before. It was padded and,of course, white. My baby's hair lay around her as she was on her stomach listening to Alice in wonderland audio book. Then my mind began to think of names for her, so far I had been calling her pet names, baby,sweet heart, etc. and had been teaching how to talk, damn scientists don't even try to teach her. Figures. My mind had been going through different names such as Victoria,Olivia,Elizabeth. They were all too fancy,beautiful,but fancy. Then suddenly I heard some randome character In The audio book yell "Alice!" And it hit me. Alice, it was perfect and seemed to fit her well. I had been noticing she hallucinates and talks to something or someone. I had thought about asking Jeb but pushed it away. I don't need his help, I just need to get Alice and myself out of this hell hole.

Alice stood and walked to the bed I was laying on and crawled into my lap. "Hey cutie, how about we get you a name?" She looked at me,curious , and with wide eye. "How about Alice." She smiled and her eyes brightened. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me as she kissed my cheek. I chuckled and planted a kiss on her hair and hugged her back. I know, Fang? Kissing, hugging...smiling? Yeah I've gotten a bit soft. I layer her down in the bed and covered her with the crisp white blanket. "Time for a nap Alice." She curled up and I placed another kiss on her head.

I sat next to her and rubbed her back as she slowly drifted to sleep. I listened to the rest of Alice in Wonderland as I imagined it playing in my head. My little Alice walking through her own wonderland. Then I wondered what made her so dangerous , does she see the same way other people do? What is she hallucinating? Who is she talking to? I had no answers for any of the questions I asked my self.

(In a room above Fang)

Jeb was watching Fang and 'Alice' for a while, taking notes for testing how Fang's fraternal instincts where towards his child. He looked at a screen showing someone's brain activity and development , two parts near the back lobes were extremely highlighted , show how much activity was going in. While the fronted section was nearly grey, the logical part of the brain. "Alice, it fits. And she's getting worse."

End of chapter

i know it's really short but I hope it's good, please follow, and leave reviews, it motivates me. Thanks!

I do not own MR

this story is also going to be on Wattpad with pictures.


	3. Chapter 3 the kitten and the kill

Fang's little fallen angel chapter three

The kitten and the kill

A few weeks had gone by and Alice's hair grew oddly fast, also I had been catching her still hallucinating and talking to some invisible thing. She's also been twitching and slightly stuttering when she tries to repeat the words I'm teaching her like, daddy(love that word) , momma (hopefully she'll see her momma soon) , and hello etc.

Now Alice was coloring some picture and didn't want me to see it until she was done. The door opened and I saw the asshole Jeb ...with a cat in his hand, or more correctly a kitten with bat-like wings. My face was like stone (as usual) but Alice looked surprised and she stood. Jeb stepped closer with a smile "The other scientists thought you should have this like a reward for behaving." Jeb said warmly, but I saw right through it, he's giving it to her because it's another test. He handed the small animal to my daughter and she carefully held it in her small hands.

She giggled as it licked her face with a sand-paper like tongue. Then Jeb looked at me seriously and strode closer. I stood up and matched his height. "Fang, make sure you keep an eye on her with that cat, there's no telling what she might to to it, or vise versa." His tone was hushed but I knew Alice could hear us as I saw her peer at us through her lashes and glare at Jeb.

He left and for a while everything seemed okay until sometime around lunch a scientist came in with a large needle and two erasers on either side of him. They walked in and Alice ran behind me as I got into a fighting stance. Their not gonna take my baby from me. The two erasers stomped loudly closer to us with their eyes in Alice. The cat in her arms hissed and spit, the erasers progressed as I crouched down. Then I felt Alice do the same and my heart swelled with pride. She was being brave. The cat plopped down and continued to make threatening noises as it fluttered near our heads." Now, now little birds it's time to get in your cages." He looked at the cat, " Here kitty , let's eat you up." Alice glared and crouched lower. Both erasers growled at her, "Oh, hell NO!" Was the only thing going through my mind as rage filled my veins.

Suddenly it was like time was at a stand still when I saw Alice jump to one of the erasers in front of her and bit down in his neck. The cat darted for the other one as I reached for Alice trying to get her to safety before she got hurt. Before my hand could touch her she jumped back about 7 feet, and we both watched the eraser she bit hit the floor with a loud THUMP as blood spewed from his neck. The other eraser, the scientist and I looked with wide eyes. Unable to hide the horror on our faces. Now I know why the sign on the door says. "Subject very dangerous. Caution!"

The two ran out for backup as I snatched Alice and ran out the door! We were finally escaping, I'll have to talk to Alice about what she did later.

End of chapter

I do not own MR


	4. Chapter 4 amazing escape Dairy Queen

Chapter four: a great escape, and eating outside.

Fang POV

I panted as I sped through the endless hallways holding Alice as the winged cat followed. An alarm rang out loudly and a red light flickered on and off. I took a left down another hallway as scientists and erasers chased me, I heard their yells and commanding. Alice was on my shoulder and suddenly, like a miracle I saw a window. A big window, I ran faster (if it was possible) and smashed through. Alice screamed as the glass shattered , she would probably have a few cuts but it will have to wait. I need to get us as far away as possible. I looked back and saw erasers pointing guns. Big guns , and began firing. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg and it was wet. They hit me, I kept flying as I turned Alice so she was in bridal style in my arms with her cat.

I was flying as fast as possible and soon the School was nothing but a speck on the ground. I searched for a town to wrap up some wounds, find clothes and actual food for Alice and I. Up ahead I saw lights flicker brightly and began towards it. I landed near a house on the outskirts of the town and grabbed some clothes from a basket outside near a line. Alice was sitting with the cat in her lap as I changed out of the ripped white clothes behind a fence. When I was finished Alice stood up and came closer to me, I pointed to the basket. "You wanna pick out some clothes?" She nodded and stepped to the plastic box. She pulled out a big T-shirt and some little shorts. I helped her change and grabbed the cat and flew more inward to the town and found the square. It was crawling with busy people and buildings were lit up with bright lights.

Just as someone passed I snatched their wallet and walked away before they could notice I pick-pocketed them. I opened it and saw a few 20's and one 10$ bill. It's only a scratch to feed Alice's metabolism, not nearly enough to feed mine. I guess I'll need to get a few more to get what we need. Another person, a lady who was wearing too much perfume, walked by and I snatched her wallet. I sped walked away and opened it, I wouldn't be caught dead with it in front of the flock, but I need to feed Alice ,find a place to sleep, and get something to patch up some cuts she had on her arms from the glass.

Dang! That old lady was loaded! She was f**king rich! I pulled out the money and put it in my pocket, then I felt Alice tug on my shirt from where she stood. I saw her point to a building, Dairy Queen, and smile. "Do you wanna eat there?" I asked and she nodded "okay." I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the doors.

It was warm when we walked through the entrance and voices of many people filled our ears. I strode to the front where a lady stood behind the desk waiting for me to order. I looked at Alice ,"point to what you want." I instructed and she looked for a while and lifted her finger to steak fingers and looked back to me. "That one." I was shocked...no stuttering, no pause between words. She had said it perfectly, and words I hadn't taught her yet. The waitress looked a the menu and pressed a button on a screen. "What would you like?" She asked me as her eyes rolled over me, as wondering if I was old enough to be a father. "Burger with everything on it." She pressed a few more buttons and looked at Alice with a smile. "It'll be right out cutie." She laughed as we went to sit down , a few fans swung around quietly . I was sitting across from Alice and out of no where the black winged cat came out of her shirt and mewed at me. "Sorry sir, but you can't have any pets In here." The lady from the register called out to me, everyone turned their heads and quiet a few ladies "awed" when they saw Alice and even a few guys. I stood and walked to the front, Alice following me with the cat still in her oversized shirt.

"Can we wait outside?" I asked and she contemplated a bit. "Sure." I took Alice's hand and led her outside, we sat on the sidewalk and a few little kids asked if they could pet the cat. Luckily the little fur ball didn't hiss or spit at them but instead purred. Even I thought it was cute.

Note for pielover999: maybe I'll make an incredibles and MR crossover in a different fanfic. Maybe.

I do not own MR


	5. Chapter 5 troublemaker and a bubble bath

Fang's angel chapter Five: Troublemaker

Fang POV

Alice and I were sitting on the side walk when the waitress came with our food in bags. "Here you go." She said happily and handed me the bags. "Thanks." I said simply, "T-thanks." Alice copied me and gave her a smile. The waitress smiled back and walked through the door. I pulled out our food and handed Alice hers, we ate in a comfortable silence as the cool wing blew our hair. The cat mewed at me and eyed my food, reluctantly I pulled a piece and put it to the kitten's mouth. It snatched it and happily swallowed. The cat rubbed on my leg as it purred, it's wings felt leathery and thick.

Alice pulled off a piece of her food and her little fur ball skipped over and chewed down on it. "What are you gonna name it?" I asked as I wiped my hand on my pants. She thought for a while and had a sudden happy look. "Midnight." She said with a smile, as she looked at me. "D-do you like it?" I smiled with her and nodded. Then it hit me, she was speaking full again. "Honey , uh...how are you doing that?"

"What?"

"Speaking full sentences, it's great!" I felt bad asking why or how she was improving but I had JUST started teaching her how to speak. She shrugged, when out of nowhere a teenager with some friends walked past us. He bumped into Alice's back harshly and turned before I could say anything, "Sorry, maybe you should keep your dog off the streets, it could get hit." Anger filled my heart, and I punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back and looked at me in shock along with his friends. "Maybe a ogre like you should watch were you place your clumsy feet." I said in the darkest tone I could, I thought it was pretty badass.

His friends burst into fits of laughter as I glared at the teenage brat. He got up and rubbed his jaw. "Well ,watch where you put her old man." He said, obviously embarrassed that he was taken down with one punch. I worsened my glare and the boy's friends stopped laughing and awkwardly walked into Dairy Queen. I sighed and noticed Alice acted as if everything was normal, and that she was finished. "Do you wanna take a bath?" I asked her, knowing we would need a hotel for that, I still had the old lady's money. She quirked a brow at me, I chuckled. We stood up and I put Alice in my arms, then found a place where nobody could see us, and flew. After a while I found a hotel , paid, and we snuck the little cat inside my shirt. The receptionist was too busy looking at her computer screen to even notice us come through a window on the second floor. We reached a room with the number764 and I pulled out a bobby pin from the lady's wallet, and unlocked it. We walked inside, one bed a lamp, and a bathroom. "I still want to take a b-bath." She said almost shyly, and I gave a slight chuckle, "okay." I said and led her to the bathroom. I covered my eyes as she undressed and climbed into the tub. "You can look now daddy." She said and I moved my hands, she was behind the shower curtain. I turned the nozzle and water gushed out, a bit cold at first but it quickly grew warm every time I adjusted it.

"Is this good?" I asked and ushered her to feel the water, she stuck her hand in and sat down. "Y-yeah." I smiled, grabbed the plug and bubble soap, and soon the tub was full of water, bubbles, and one happy laughing child playing with the water. The only way this could get better was if Max were here.

End of chapter

I do not own MR


	6. Chapter 6: The flock Meets Alice

Chapter 6: Max and the flock meet Alice!

Fang POV

I woke to the feeling of a sand paper-like tongue licking me. I opened my eyes and saw Midnight staring back at me, I looked to Alice's side of the bed. She wasn't there, I quickly began to panic as I ran around the room calling her name. "Alice! Come on, cut it out!" I finally walked out to the hallway and looked down each side of the hallway. I knocked on doors and asked people if they had seen Alice, everyone said "no." I ran to the lobby and saw Alice walking a bit clumsily with...Max. My heart swelled as I jumped over the railing and landed I front of them. "Fang!" Max threw her arms around me as I did the same to her. We let go of each other and I grabbed Alice before she could go any further. "Alice why did you leave the room!?" I asked and slightly raised my voice, until I noticed her eyes where closed as she swayed. "Fang who is this?" Max asked as she looked at me , her arms were crossed.

I picked Alice up and heard a shrill voice behind me shriek, "Fang! Is this where you've been, oh who cares. I'm just glad we found you! Who is that?" It was Nudge, she ran to me and put me into one of her death hugs. When the rest of the Flock heard my name they came inside, hugged me, and asked the same question. "Who is that?" Alice was still in my arms as she slept, guess she sleep walks. "Guys, this is Alice. I can tell you the rest when we get back in the room." I looked to Max and gave her the we-need-to-talk look, she nodded.

We went to my room and sat down. I laid Alice down in the bed and slowly sat beside her. "Max, this is our daughter." I said in a hushed tone in her ear, I heard a small gasp and rubbed her shoulder. "She your daughter?!" Angel asked loudly, signaling the Flock, and waking Alice. Max and I looked at her with irritated looks as Alice groaned. Then out of thin air she began screaming bloody murder as she wildly swung her arms and kicked. I grabbed her flailing limbs and tried to calm her as the Flock worried behind me. "What's happening to her?" "I don't know!" I answered as Alice began to shake violently, it was a seizure. "Get someone to call an ambulance!" Max yelled to no one in particular , Gazzy ran out of the room with Angel.

Foam erupted from Alice's mouth as she shook more violently, Max began to help me try to hold her still so she wouldn't hurt her head on anything. Iggy placed a hand on Alice's forehead and started saying something to her, slowly she calmed down. People burst into the room wearing scrubs and holding an emergency bed. Iggy, Max,and I moved out of the way as they scooped up Alice and placed her into the bed and carried her out the door down the stairs, and into the ambulance. The flock followed out to the lobby, where Angel was crying and Gazzy was hugging her. "Guys we have to go, we can't leave her with them alone." Max said as she hugged Angel. "Honey, it's not your fault. She's just a bit...sick. She'll be okay, we have to go see her." Angel nodded and we all took off and followed the ambulance to the hospital. I hope my baby's okay.

End of chapter

I do not own MR , sorry I haven't updated in while I'm easily distracted sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice POV

I was put into a large bed like thin with straps to hold me down on to it. My whole body was shaking painfully. "What's going on?" I thought as they put me into a large car making loud sounds. The people who were taking me had worried expressions as they pulled out unrecognizable instruments and put them on my arms, face, legs and other parts that were now going numb. My sight was hazy and blurred, my breathing was wheezy , and my arms still shook violently.

I couldn't hear anything, it sounded like the doctors were being muffled by pillows. "What's wrong with me." I thought things similar to this the whole way to the hostpitol. I was laying on my back when I saw daddy and other people flying way up in the sky, following the truck I was in. I smiled to my self, when I talk I sound like a scared child, but in my head I sound like an old wise wizard. My friends say they are invisible and only I can see them, they're right. I saw one dancing infront of daddy and another jumping on his back and he didn't do anything. I hear voices in my head telling me strange things like,"Run! Run away!" Or "They coming for you! They're gonna catch you." I can never understand why they say these things or why I can't see the people saying them, I could only hear them just like my little friends.

We stopped and the doctors pulled me out of the truck and quickly wheeled me inside a large white building with a familiar scent. The smell of disinfectant, I saw people sitting in chairs watching TVs and other people crying or being extremely worried. I went through two push doors and the doctors shouted understandable things to other people as we where pushed down the hallways. I couldn't move, it was like I was paralyzed. Just before the doors closed I saw daddy, the lady he was talking to earlier, and some other people come through the front doors.

I tried to call out to him but all that came out was a small squeak , a nurse looked at me, "Don't try to talk, we're gonna get fixed up and healthy. You'll be able to see your parents soon, just relax.

End of chapter, sorry it took so long for me to update. Please leave reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Fang POV

The rest of the flock and I sat in the waiting room for Alice, I had my elbows on my knees as I hunched over. "Fang you need to tell us who she is." Max said, she was seated next to me, and so was Angel. "She's his daughter, yours too Max." Angel said, not letting me answer. Max's eyes widened as I heard her take in a deep breath. "Her name is Alice." I said, "the white coats told me she has some mental disorder that would make something like this happen." I added. "Mental disorder?" Nudge asked with curios eyes. "I don't know what it is, but Jeb told me Alice could get very violent. She could be dangerous." We sat in silence, then Iggy gave a low whistle and Gazzy said, "Cool!" As he put his fists into the air. "No Gazzy, not cool. It's very serious." Max said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Rides" a nurse said,coming out two doors with a clipboard. We all stood up and followed her to Alice's room. "She's been stabilized, and we gave her a medicine to help her with the traumatic shock," She said, I was paying attention to her every word, I made sure I knew everything about my daughter, in hopes that she would be okay. "We'll be taking brain scans soon, to see if she has any brain damage." The nurse stopped at a door and we went inside, I saw Alice laying on a crisp white bed with tubes on her wrists, hands, and some up her nose. I sat in a chair closest to her bed and put my hand on the back of hers. Alice's eyes fluttered open as she tried to say something unclear. "Don't talk Alice, you're going to be okay." Her skin was more pale than usual and her eyes seemed to hold less life. Her head swayed slightly as she slowly laid her head back down. A nurse walked through the door with a clipboard and a fake smile on her face. "We need to do the brain scan." I stood up as the nurse got closer to the bed with something to cover Alice's nose, probably happy gas. The white coats used that a lot on her. Alice's eyes fluttered closed as the nurse and some doctors wheeled her into another room with a large cylinder shaped object. We had to sit outside once again in a different room with a TV that showed cartoons for the kids. A repeating of loud rings echoed from the room alice was in and a doctor burst through the doors and looked at Max and I very seriously. "Are you her parents?" He asked with worried eyes. Max and I looked at each other then looked back. "Yes." Max said as we stood up and followed the doctor into a room where we could see Alice laying still in the brain scan. "She has so many mental issues." He said quietly as he looked at a screen and a nurse walked inside. "She has schizophrenia, ADHD, multiple personality syndrome, and Alice in Wonderland Syndrome." She said as she closed the door behind her, I began to wonder what everything was. Multiple personality syndrome seemed pretty straight forward, so did ADHD. But I don't know about schizophrenia and AIWS. "ADHD is very common in people, schizophrenia however is very rare. Have you noticed her looking at unseen objects any time? Maybe talking to herself?" The doctor asked. Max looked at me , "I haven't been around her long enough." I looked from person to person and nodded. "Yes, I noticed." For about an hour and a half the doctor told us about schizophrenia and multiple personality syndrome and AIWS. All I can say is wow, I didn't know so much was going on in her head. How will this effect her later on in life? I don't know, and that worries me.

End of chapter I don't own MR. Sorry I haven't updated so long. Leave reviews! Thanks.


End file.
